This invention relates to apparatus for cutting through a tube bundle and more particularly to such apparatus which cuts through the tube bundle while the tube bundle is disposed within a vessel. To retube a nuclear steam generator which is disposed in place in a containment vessel requires apparatus which will rapidly cut through the tube bundle adjacent the tube sheet. Fly cutters which fit inside the tubes have been used, but are slow and prevent other necessary operations from being performed on the tubes and tubesheet while the cutting operation is in progress.
After the tube bundle is cut through and removed the stub ends must be pulled from the thick tubesheet. This operation can take place from either or both sides of the tubesheet.
A patent application filed by the same assignee on Sept. 19, 1977 and assigned Ser. No. 834,855 describes the method of retubing a steam generator utilizing apparatus described in this invention and is hereby incorporated by reference.